Stark's Daughter
by WestDiggs
Summary: Ophelia Stark was adopted by Tony Stark in 2008, right after he admitted to the world he was Iron man, So why now when she's about to get her life together does Loki, God of mischief have to screw it up.
1. AN

The first time I wrote this was the first time I wrote any story, and it shows. Hopefully you all can see my vision a bit better in this version, after I've matured a bit in my writing.


	2. What Have I Gotten Myself Into

The clock ticks so slowly, although everything in this building feels slow. Dad was adamant that I start going to school, like regular people, but I'm regular. I'm a tiger lily in a sea of white roses, bright and vibrant, exotic, and utterly alone in its difference. The hammer of the bell sends vibrations through the anvil, signaling class is over. I put the book for my Western mythology class. I see two girls standing by the classroom doors, whispering to each other as their eyes lock on me. Im sure they have a lot to whisper about. The 14 year old genius daughter of Tony Stark, adopted the same day he revealed himself as Iron Man, already 3 years through college, and comes complete with a mysterious past. I take a deep breath before advering my eyes, and putting on my coat.

I walk out of the school building, watching colors in the crowd go by, looking for my dad's car, or Happy's car. Instead I find Phil Coulson in a car waiting for me. He wears a smug yet sincere smile and pitch black sunglasses.

"I think you're waiting for the wrong Stark," I say sarcastically.

"No, Ma'am, I'm not. If you would please get in the car," Coulson replies.

"Look Coulson, I truly have nothing against you but I still don't trust shield, not after…," I take a deep breath, then continue, "the point is I'm not getting in that car alone."

"No one will hurt you, Ma'am. Stark Knows you're coming with us. Plus, you're Iron Man's daughter. If you went missing, well, Shield would be much less covert with all that media coverage." He says jokingly. I don't laugh.

I open my phone and call Dad. He picked up on the first ring, quicker than usual.

"Hey, Lee, I may have forgot to mention Shield was picking you up, no big deal, right? They wanted your help, something to do with the tesseract," He says, his tone filled with anxiety.

"It would've been nice if you'd have asked me first," I reply, rather aggressively, and hanging up.

"Ma'am?" I hear as Coulson's voice.

"Yeah, I'm Coming Coulson," I say, "and stop calling me Ma'am, it's weird, makes me feel old."

"Stop calling me Coulson" he responds.

"Your first name is agent as far as I'm concerned," I joke, I hear him chuckle as i open the car door. Immediately I see a set of blue eyes looking up at me. Not just any eyes. It was captain fucking America.

"Aren't you a little young to be here?" He asks me.

"Aren't you a little old?" I say, sitting down across from him- as the chairs in this car seem to be limo style.

"Yeah I'm not a child though," he replies, holding a father-like tone.

"Fairpoint. Truth is I don't know why I'm here," I say.

The car becomes silent as an an uneasy atmosphere fills the space. Then, Coulson opened the door and sits next to me.

"Ms. Stark-" he starts.

"Lee, call me Lee" I interrupt, I've had it with these 'respectful' terms. I know he means well, He isn't going to soften my view of shield with them, nothing anyone says could.

"Lee" He says, drawing out the word as if it confused him. His usual light tone becomes serious as he says, "Someone took the tesseract last night. They took Selvig and Barton too. You have a connection with the cube, you were drawn to it. we were hoping you could help find it again."

"Sorry Coulson, after that thing blasted me across the room, I haven't felt it." I respond apologetically, "maybe I can make a program to trace the cube's radiation signature though."

"You can do that?" Rogers asks.

"That's the least impressive thing she can do," Coulson say, his voice becoming excited.

He opens his mouth to say more, but i shoot him a look and he stops. I don't need Capsicle over here knowing all my secrets cause Coulson happens to be a fanboy. Rogers gives me a suspicious look, as if I'm dangerous. I don't blame him, I know better than most, trust doesn't come easy.

"Who took the cube?" I ask, changing the subject.

"He said his name was Loki, and that he's the brother of Thor." Coulson says as he pulls out his phone to send me the case file.

"Thor, good old Thor," I say, remembering our meeting. Last year they I ran off to New Mexico, One day i got this inexplicable urge to get in a plane and fly Erict. It was the same feeling with the tesseract. It felt like a rope pulling me, and like a moth to a flame, i followed. Next thing I know, a giant medieval metal man almost burnt me alive with its hellfire-expelling eyes. I went back to New York the next day, but I just can't seem to shake the encounter.

With the sound of a cough I was snapped out of my thoughts. I had forgotten about the old man across from me. I put my gloved hand out, which he looks at wearily.

"Ophelia Stark, nice to meet you, Captain Rogers," I say softly.

He takes my hand and says,"I still don't think you should be here."

"I'm stronger than I look, and someone took Barton and Selvig, People I cared about." I say, "I'm not going to sit back and let the "big boys" deal with it."

Rogers looks at me with a fear inducing stare, the kind of stare that a boy meeting his girlfriend's father would endure. Then the man goes and laughs, breaking the mood of the room.

"You've got spunk kid, I'll give you that."

From the corner of my eye i see Coulson smile. I lean back in my chair and look out the window. I see the cars passing by, people living their normal day to day lives. I shake my head.

I can't help but think, what have i gotten myself into.


	3. Meeting

The car took us to a plane, and the plane took us to a boat, well, helicarrier. On the deck I see Natasha Romanoff. I don't trust her, per say, but I also think she, Barton, and Coulson are the only shield members I feel safe around. Next to her, I see a man of Infamy. Dr. Bruce Banner, otherwise known as the incredible Hulk.

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Banner. I'm Ophelia Stark. Agent Romanoff, Nice to see you again," I say,

Romanoff laughs, remembering our last meeting, which was less than ideal, Her spying on my father and all. I offer my hand out to Dr. Banner. He looks at me in disbelief, then to Agent Romanoff, then back at me, before hesitantly shaking my hand.

"Call me Bruce." He says quickly, then he turned back to Romanoff. "I was joking when I asked if you started agents that young. She's a kid, this is dangerous dangerous. She shouldn't be here; you shouldn't be here" he pointed at me.

"Wow, calm down. I'm in no rush to meet the big guy. Not yet anyways." I say, a smirk on my face, "Look I'm no agent. Just a child genius trying to find a glowing cube, so no need to worry."

As the helicarrier starts to lift off, Bruce and Rogers look off the edge of it with Amazement. It's almost funny really, how much they doubt shield's endless budget and technology. We all walk into the Helicarrier, Coulson and Romanoff leading us through the interior until we find our way to the central control room. Front and center is Nick Fury, the man i trust least of all. I watch as Rogers slips him a ten.

"Gentlemen…Doctor, thank you for coming." He says, sounding as intimidating, that's as ever I coughed. "Your presence is appreciated as well Stark. I know you'd rather be building something in Stark's lab."

"Thanks for asking nicely. So, uh...how long am I staying," Bruce interrupts

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the clear."

"Where are you with that?" Bruce asks

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us" Coulson chimes in.

"That's not an invasion of privacy at all," I say, "you guys are lucky the patriot act exists"

Coulson gives me a look that can only be described as a mix of disbelief, and being pissed and resigned at the same time.

"That's still not gonna find them in time," Romanoff joined the conversation, who was so quiet that I honestly forgot she was here.

"You have to narrow the field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?" Bruce says, trying to help.

How many are there?" Fury responds.

"Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?" Bruce says, sounding like Dad whenever he was in the lab.

"Agent Romanoff, would you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory, please," Fury says was trying to move everything along as quickly as possible.

"You're gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys," Romanoff jokes as she leads bruce out of the room.

Rogers and I sit at the table on the bridge. He looked at me as if he was trying to figure something out. I would've gone with Romanoff and Bruce but he was already doing what I was going to do, and i had a feeling my reasons for being here weren't as simple as Coulson or Dad made it out to be.

"If you want to know something just ask. Staring is just... creepy," I say.

my time with Dad had made me rather blunt. There was a time when I'd only talk to Dad, Pepper, And Happy. The rest of the world was to dangerous, to unworthy of my trust.

"You said your name was Stark. I Knew Howard Stark, I've seen Tony Stark don't really look like them," He says.

He wasn't wrong, I had long red hair, violet eyes, my skin was about as dark as Dad's but the undertones were drastically different. I was slightly taken aback by his question though, it was common knowledge that Stark adopted me. Then I realize that he didn't wake up till after the whole Iron Man fiasco.

"I'm adopted," I say quietly.

It not that I was ashamed, I just don't like to dwell on it . Everything about me from my name to my "Birthday" were all created or estimated after Dad met me.

"Oh, well that must've been a weird family transition," He says, maybe in a bid to perfect the awkward joke.

"I wouldn't really know, I didn't have a family before Tony," He gives me a sympathetic look, a pitiful look, the kind I resent, "Is that all, Rogers?"

He responds with an almost disgusting sincerity, "call me steve."

"Whatever."

I spend the next twenty minutes doing my philosophy assignment. It's almost insulting how easy it is, and I'm in the best STEM university in New York. Dad got me in, even with my lack of education, through donating millions towards scholarships. A reporter harassed me about it once, saying it was an abuse of money. The way I see it, 10 kids getting their college paid for is a god thing no matter the reason.

"I mean, if it's not too much trouble," I hear Coulson ask. He's trying not to fanboy out on Steve, key word being trying.

"No, no. It's fine." Steve say, trying to be nice, although he's obvious he was uncomfortable.

"It's a vintage set. It took me a couple of years to collect them all. Near mint, slight foxing around the edges, but..." Coulson says, just making everything worse.

"We got a hit. Sixty-seven percent match. Weight, crossmatch, seventy-

nine percent," Agent Sitwell interrupts.

"Location?" Coulson responds, alert, far from the bumbling idiot a year ago.

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28, Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding" Agent Sitwell resplies

"Captain, you're up." Fury says.

"I'm coming too" I state.

Fury just looks at me for a second, then decides its not worth fighting. I must look out of place to everyone. The people around me wore in skin-tight uniforms, or comic-level suits, I, on the other hand, wore a green and grey baseball tee, with thumb holes. I always wore things with long sleeves up to my palms, to hide my gloves, which were fingerless. If i didn't wear them, i could end up really hurting someone, which i have done in the past. Other than that, I had on black jeans and a flannel tied around my waist. The only part of my outfit that matched anyone around me seemed to be my mid-calf combat boots.

The Quinjet we were on was rather fast, and i was pretty sure it was based on a prototype my Dad had sold to the military at some point. Rogers waited at the door of the aircraft, ready to jump out. I sat at the edge of the seat, not totally sure how confrontational I wanted to be. The plan came to a smooth halt and the latch opened. Looking down I could see people kneeling, and afraid. This sight sunk my heart. I remember that feeling all too well. All were kneeling except one who seemed to be in a conversation with Loki, the man who took the cube.

"There are always men like you," The man says, Angry, disappointed, and unafraid.

"Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example." Loki raises the scepter pulling it backwards slightly. The energy built in the weapon until he let go, shooting it at the man.

Steve jumps out of the quinjet, deflecting the energy with his shield. I follow him out , choosing not to make a big entrance.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing," I guess after all those tour shows, being theatrical was in his nature.

I stood a good 12 yards away from the crowd, Wanting to see how this played out. I wouldn't intervene unless strictly necessary. As powerful as I was, my control wasn't the most precise.

"The soldier. A man out of time," Loki quips.

"I'm not the one who's out of time."

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." Romanoff's voice boomed through the microphone, a gun emerges from the ship.

Loki shoots a beam of energy at the quinjet. The aircraft avoids the shot, but is set off balance. Rogers throws his shield, hitting Loki in the chest and chaos commences. People run as the two fight. Loki gets hit with a good left-hook, but manages to knock Rogers down with a blow to the Chest from the back of the scepter. He throws his Shield but loki bats it away, and hand to hand, even a super soldier isn't equal to a god. Rogers goes down

"Kneel!" Loki says, pressing the scepter against Roger's head.

"Not today!" Steve responds, pushing away the scepter and kicking loki in the face.

The fighting continues when suddenly, AC/DC's "Shoot to Thrill" starts to play, coming from the speakers of the quinjet. Rogers lying on the ground, looks confused. A smirk appears on my face, I look to the sky to see dad flying. Sending out a shot before he lands, sending Loki flying back. Recuperating against the steps, Loki looks up to see a multitude of my fathers weapons pointed at him.

"Make your move, Reindeer Games." He says, dishing out insulting nicknames, like always. Loki puts up his hands and surrenders in surrender, his armor disappearing.

"Good move," Dad says, almost sarcastically.

"Mr. Stark," Steve says

"Captain." Dad responds, Steve points in my direction and both Dad and Loki look my way.

"Lee! I almost completely forgot you were with shield," He yells.

I crossed my arms. He looks at Loki and Steve and asks, "what's a dad thing to say?"

They both just gave him a non-verbal 'I don't know.'

He huffs and responds with, "Well, you guys are no help."


	4. Eydis

Said anything?" Fury says on speaker with Romanoff.

"Not a word." She responds

 **"** Just get him here. We're low on time."

I sit there reading my book as Steve and Dad were mumbling to each other. I figured i might as well finish my mythology homework while I'm here. Irony was god's gift today as our new mythology unit happened to be Norse Gods, i couldn't help but laugh. Speaking of Norse gods, one was staring at me a little too intently. It was almost as if I was a thing of legend and he was a normal person.

"I know you're a murderer and all but maybe tone down the pervert stares just a little," I say to him,

not looking up from my book.

"I'm sorry, What? He replies.

"You've been staring at me, it's weird." he looked at me confused.

"you really don't remember me, do you?" I looked up from my book, Romanoff, Rogers, and Dad tune our conversation. I look at him, his tone was smug but his eyes seem distant and sad.

"Should I?" I said almost sarcastically.

"You're not from Midgard, correct?" He says, more as a statement than a question.

"What do you know about me?" I ask, my widening my eyes.

I take a deep breath, calming myself down. I wasn't one to be riled up easily, and I wasn't going to let this trickster god get to me. I lean back against the metal of the quinjet, even in the small space I wanted to put distance between us.

"Well-," Loki says, about to answer. He is as lightning struck in the background. The dark lighting of the Quinjet becomes bright for a few sections, before returning to its natural state. Loki looks up, as if he's afraid.

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?" Rogers asks, sarcastically. I almost laugh, I didn't think he had it in him to be anything but serious.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows."

Without warning, the door bursts, and Thor, god of thunder bursts in. He grabs Loki by the neck, dragging him out of the quintet. I jump out, following him Using my powers and gloves as a way to perpell me. The heavy rain and clouds that blocked the quinjet view start to dissipate as Thor moves further away. Thor lands on a cliff, dropping Loki in a not so gentle fashion.

"Where is the Tesseract?" Thor shouts.

"I missed you too." Loki says, laughing.

 **"** Do I look to be in a gaming mood?!"

"Oh, you should thank me. With the Bifrost gone how much dark energy did the Allfather have to muster to conjure you here? Your precious Earth."

"I thought you dead," Thor said softly.

 **"** Did you mourn?"

"We all did. Our father..."

"Your father. He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?"

He's adopted. It explains the inferiority complex, always trying to be better than the literal genetic material of one's father.

"We were raised together, we played together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that?"

"I remember a shadow. Living in the of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss. I was and should be king!"

"So you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights. No, the Earth is under my protection, Loki."

This is a messed up family if i ever saw one. Part of it's Odin's fault, lying to a child about their identity is heartbreaking, I'd know better than anyone else. Still, lives aren't toys, and Loki shouldn't be playing with them.

 **"** And you're doing a marvelous job with. The humans slaughter each other in droves, while you idly threat. I mean to rule them. And why should I not?"

 **"** You think yourself above them."

"Well, yes."

"Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother. Throne would suit you ill."

In a fit of anger, Loki replies, **"** I've seen worlds you've never known! I have grown, Odinson, in my exile! I have seen the true power of the Tesseract, and when I wield it..."

'Who showed you this power? Who controls the would-be-king?"

"I am a king!"

 **"** Not here! You give up the Tesseract! You give up this poisonous dream! You come home."

Whatever Loki is about to say fails him as he realizes my presence, Loki looks at me, and Thor's eyes follow. He looks back at Loki then retrains his eyes on me.

"Eydis…" He acts as though he's seen a ghost. He didn't get the best look at me during the whole New Mexico Ordeal, and now it's as if he knows me from something else completely.

"I don't have it. You need the cube to bring me home, but I've sent it off I know not where," Loki says, pulling the attention back to him.

"You listen well, brother. I..." Thor starts to say, but is unceremoniously cut off by my father flying by and tackling him off into the wooded land below the rock we're atop of.

"I'm listening." I chuckle, He was evil, Evil but funny. I stop myself Don't laugh at him, bad, Lee, bad! I tell myself.

"Who's Eydis?" I asked walking close,

I take my flannel off my waist and put it one, it was late and I was cold.

"Someone Thor and I thought long dead," I huff, He wanted to play this game, I'd play along.

"A little more specific," I reply, holding a sarcastic tone.

"The daughter of a very powerful being named Aluatrye, and a very dear family member. My daughter," He says that part with regret.

"Why did you think she was dead? Why do you think she's alive now?"

he starts walking towards me, "Her and her mother's ship crashed. It was never found, and trust when I say I look. As to how I know she's alive, well… she standing in front of me."

He touches my face, almost as if he's confirming that I'm real I step backwards and fall. I grab the side of the rock wall, and pull myself up. I can hear my breathing, shallow and quick. Loki walks towards me again, without thinking I put my hand out in front of him. A beam of energy shoots out and he falls backwards. If he was human, he would be dead.

"you're lying, you're a trickster, it's what you do," I say, not confident in my own statement.

"No, I'm not-" he says, the rest of his statement interrupted.

Dad returned, with Thor and Steve in toe.

"You okay, Lee? You look…shaken," Dad asks.

"Yeah, let's just get back to the helicarrier, now that you boys are done with your dick measuring contest" I quip.

"Yeah, she's fine" I hear Steve mumble in the background.

I see Loki walking in through the lab. No one had noticed earlier when I snagged a strand of his hair, I had to know the truth. All my life i was trying to remember the family, the world, i had forgotten. I hate to admit it but a crash would make sense, i remember fire and pieces of metal. After that, the clear cell blocks, and at the end of the hall a shield logo.

We all watch his conversation with Fury through video cameras trained on his cell.

"In case it's unclear, you try to escape, you so much as scratch that, thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?!" fury says

Pointing at Loki, "Ant."

Pointing to his foot, "Boot."

"It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me," He responds, smirking.

"Built for something a lot stronger than you."

 **"** Oh, I've heard," Loki looks into the camera."The mindless beast, makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you, that you call upon such lost creatures to defend you?"

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill `cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that did."

"Ooh. It burns you to come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is. To be reminded of the truth with no leeway for a lie."

"Well, you let me know if Real Power wants a magazine or something," Fury responds sarcastically, walking off leaving Loki in his glass cell. Loki looks back at the camera, smirking, leaving the rest of us to figure out what game he's playing.

As I was walking back to the lab, someone caught the corner of my eye. Eric Thompson. Of all those clear cells, ours happened to be right next to each other. For three years, it was just us, our captors and a giant glass wall. Of course there were other people they were experimenting on, torturing but I never knew them very well. It's probably for the best.

Eric was one of the lucky ones. After we escaped, I was alone, I didn't think anyone else survived, Eric, on the other hand, made it out with a whole group of genetically different people. They picked a hell of a fight with shield, the government, trying to track down the people responsible for our pain. They didn't hurt anyone, just a lot of infrastructure damage. He must've seen me on T.V. with Dad, cause he ambushed Stark Industries HQ, thinking I was being held captive. I was able to eventually calm him down, and with everything shield had done, along with the fact that no one had died from their actions, everyone was given some form of compensation and let off the hook for there crimes.

We found out, Eric was created by splicing Steve Rogers DNA with a volunteer's DNA and then impregnating her. She was a shield agent, and was told she would get to raise the super soldier child, but was told that her child died of health complications two days after birth. She was ecstatic to find out her son was alive, and Eric was happy to have a family. Everyone decided not to tell Rogers when he woke up, imagine the shock of having a clone son. He's more than just a super soldier though, along with Steve Rogers super strength he can also control gravity to an extent.

"Eric?" he turns to me as I run up and hug him, and he picks me up.

"Why are you here?" I ask.

"Fury called Mom in, and by extension me." Eric says.

He wasn't very fond of his mother working for shield, but after everything that happened was becoming accustomed to it. I mean he only really started living a few years ago, and i don't think he wants to stop.

"It's nice to see you," I say, looking at his blue eyes, dirty blonde hair, and olive skin. He's taller than me, and i always have to look up when I talk to him. It wasn't always like that, we used to be the same height, but that was years ago. Now he was 17 and towered over me.

"Yeah, I missed you too," he whispers in my ear, pulling me in for another hug.

"Eric, come here" his mother calls, and just like that he's gone.

I go to the lab. Once i get there i see all the crazy tech and holographic computers. At least half of this stuff was developed by Dad. He's Dad currently oking Bruce with a stick, trying to get the green guy to come out. Ah Dad, both the smartest and stupidest man in the world. I grab a seat and start reading a book, keeping an ear reserved for the conversation about to take place.

"Nothing?" Dad says.

"Hey! Are you nuts?" Roger yells, walking past me and into the room.

"You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?" Dad says, talking to Bruce, and ignoring Rogers

"Is everything a joke to you?" Rogers says in an insulting tone.

"Funny things are," Dad replies, making me cringe

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny. No offense, doctor."

"No, it's alright. I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things."

"You're tiptoeing, big man. You need to strut."

How did I end up living with this Brilliant, crazy, unreasonable man?

"And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark."

"You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us and why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables." Dad explains.

"You think Fury's hiding something?" Rogers asks.

"Its Furry, of course he's hiding something" I state, knowing it to be the absolute truth.

"He's a spy. Captain, he's the spy. His secrets have secrets." Dad points at Banner "It's bugging him too, isn't it?"

"Uh...I just wanna finish my work here and..."

"Doctor?" Steve says, looked at him for an honest actor.

"A warm light for all mankind, Loki's jab at Fury about the cube."

 **"** I heard it."

Bruce points at Dad, "Well, I think that was meant for you. Even if Barton, didn't tell Loki about the tower, it was still all over the news."

 **"** The Stark Tower? That big ugly" Dad and I look at Rogers, who slows his words down, "...building in New York?"

 **"** It's powered by Stark Reactors, self-sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for what, a year?" Bruce says.

"That's just the prototype. I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now." Dad brags.

 **"** So, why didn't SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project? I mean, what are they doing in the energy business in the first place?"

"I should probably look into that once decryption programmer finishes breaking into all of SHIELD's secure files." Dad smirks.

"Of course" I say.

"I'm sorry, did you say...?" poor Rogers, still living in an era where the government was automatically trusted by all.

 **"** Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours we'll know every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide." Dad holds out blueberries to Steve "Blueberry?"

"Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around?" Rogers says, and he does have a point.

"An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically, not possible." Dad responds.

"it's not just that" Bruce interrupts

. "What else, then?" Steve replies, slightly annoyed.

"Loki's jab at the end 'To be reminded of the truth with no leeway for a lie'"

"Yeah?" Dad says, his curiosity peaked.

"It was meant for Lee, he chose his words with a purpose." Bruce looks at me.

"want to tell us why he's targeting you?" Steve looked at me.

"Not the faintest idea," I say, looking up from my book, "Maybe he's just trying to get at Dad"

"I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war, and if don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders, we should follow them." Rogers says, supporting my idea.

"Following is not really my style." Dad replies.

 **"** And you're all about style, aren't you?" R

"Of the people in this room, which one is; A. wearing a spangly outfit, and B. not of use?"

"Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you?" Bruce Interjects.

"Just find the cube." Rogers says, walking away.

Dad goes back to examining the energy from the scepter, trying to find a way to use it in tracking down the cube. Bruce backed away from the work and made his way towards me. He looks at me for a few seconds, gaining the courage to talk.

"Does the genetics test running in the background have anything to do with Loki?" Bruce says to me, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. I Respond with a look of shock, to which he says, "yeah, I noticed."

"It like Rogers said, he's just trying to rile me up."

"Are you going to look at it?" Bruce asks.

"Have you?"

"Yeah."

"And what did it say?" I ask, a lump forming in my throat.

"Lee…," Bruce says, his voice full of sympathy and pity.

"Okay, no big deal. It doesn't change anything." I say, my voice shaky.

"That's not true. I think you should talk to Thor. You're more likely to get an honest answer from him then loki."

"Yeah," I say, looking at Dad, "just don't tell him, okay?"

"Lee, is that really the best idea?"

"Just, please?" I beg.

"Okay." Bruce says, his voice filled with unease.


	5. The Trickster's Truth

I take Bruce's advice and seek out Thor. I find him on the bridge, talking to Coulson about how much he enjoyed coffee. Coulson offers to get him a cup, something which he is surprised is available on the helicarrier.

"Thor," I say, grabbing his attention.

"Ah, Lady Stark, I apologize for the commotion earlier."

"It's okay, my dad is incapable of using words that aren't hostile," I joke, "Anyways, when we were on that rock, you called me Eydis…"

"Yes, I mistook you for a dear family member i thought dead," He says, sadness in his voice.

"Here's the thing, I don't think you did."

"Stark, do you like your life here?"

"Yes, I mean it's far from perfect, but yes."

"Then their are some things that you might be better off not knowing," He replies, starting to walk away.

"I already know he's my father," I turn to his direction. "I can't remember anything, Please?"

Thor stops in his tracks, he takes a deep breath, and turns around. He shakes his head to himself, assuring himself that what he's about to do is the right thing.

"He loved you, we all did, All but Odin. No one ever found your bodies, and he looked, for years. We mourned, none more than him. If he was ever the good-hearted man I grew up with, that is where he was lost," Thor explains.

"And my mother?"

"Aluatrye was… one of a kind. I see her in you," he laughs, his face twists into a bittersweet expression, "and not just in the way you look."

"What was she like?"

"She was always one to do the opposite of what she was told. Her father wanted her to marry me, but she courted Loki. He was infatuated with her, most of all her mind. She convinced him to run away from Asgard, and to live with her on Eternus. Then they had you, I swear by the Nors, I couldn't tell which one had more love in their eyes when they looked at you," He says.

"Should I talk to him?"

"I don't know my brother anymore, but the man who loved you, he would never hurt you."

I shake my head, indicating okay. As I start to walk away, Thor grabs my arm, stooping me.

"No matter what, I'm your uncle, and I do love you," I wrap my arm him in a hug, and I feel myself let go of a deep breath I didn't know i was holding.

Against all reasonable thought, I decide to talk to Loki. I have too, I know I'll regret it if I don't. All my Life I've been clinging to a thread for any answers regarding where i came from, or who I was. Even if Thor knows, Loki would have a better idea.

He's standing in the opposite direction, his back to me. I wonder if he knows I'm here, if this is all part of his plan. I step towards the glass, and he turns to face me.

"I didn't know if you'd come," He says softly.

"Really, cause you seem to know everything else, every move we make seems to be part of your plan."

"If you've grown to be half as unpredictable as your mother, than I'll never be able to know what you'll do," There is a look in his eyes, sadness maybe, or is regret.

"Barton and Selvig, are they alive? Healthy?" I ask.

"Yes, as far as I'm aware," He says, laughing, "You've completely forgotten your past, are you sure you wouldn't rather ask something else?"

"I care about Barton and Selvig, and for all the horrible things humans have done, I collectively care about them too."

"I didn't mean to cause you pain, I thought you dead."

"Well you have, but you can still fix it. Just give shield the cube, go home Thor, and we'll figure something out. I promise, just stop all of this destruction."

"That's something I can't do, They're scared of you. Once Odin and Thanos find out you live, they'll hunt you down. The earth will be mine, and I'll truly be able to protect you from all of them. I won't lose you again."

"You want to, what? Hold Earth hostage? If you do, I will hate you for the rest of my existence," My words are spiteful, angry, and disappointed, both at Loki and myself.

"Then it's a price I must pay."

We stand there in a silent tension for what feels like a millennium.

"I wish it wasn't like this, I wish I could trust you." I say.

"Your mother was the only person in the universe who couldn't fall prey to my tricks. Running away with her was the best day of my life, until the day you were born… my little moon. That day, for the first time in centuries the world turned dark and cold, and yet there was light. There was you, and I held you knowing that i could never love anything else with the same intensity. I promise you can trust me."

I stand in awe. How does one respond to something like that. To something so beautifully endearing, coming from a murderer, and not just any murderer, but a long lost father.

"When's my birthday?" I ask, it being the only thing i can think of.

"I think, in the human calendar, It would fall on the twenty second of April." I laugh at this.

"What amuses you?" he asks.

"I've been celebrating two months early."

"What are you doing?!" I hear Rogers yell from the stairs leading up to the cell.

"It's no business of yours," Loki snarls.

"Go back to the lab," Rogers orders.

"Don't treat me like a child," I say

"I will, when you stop acting like one," He says.

He roughly grabs my arm and I panic. I've never been good with people roughly grabbing me. Without thinking I shoot energy out of my hand. It's not a direct hit but it flings him against the wall. He hits it with a hard thud, leaving an indent in the wall.

"Shit," I say, running to help him up, "I'm sorry, I just, freaked out when you grabbed me."

Loki watched the whole scene with a smug smile. It made me sick, and reminded me of the kind of man he really was, sadistic and broken. Rogers lightly rests his hand against my shoulder and says, "Let's go, okay?"

"Okay."


	6. How It Happened

This isn't the way back to the lab," I say.

The corridors are dimly lit, unlike the open space of the lab. We must be at least two levels down in the helicarrier, in storage, most likely. The metal walls give off a cold eerie feeling, one that tells me we aren't supposed to be here.

"Yeah, we're taking a detour," Rogers responds, "You want to tell me why you were talking to Loki?"

"No, not particularly," I say.

"Whatever he told you, It isn't gonna end well for anyone else."

I stop. This isn't a conversation i want to have, Least of all with a man dressed like the American Flag. As far as I'm concerned Rogers works for shield, and I don't trust shield. None of them have a right to my personal information.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Can I trust you?" Rogers responds.

"Have I given you a reason not too?"

"Your father hacked into shields files, you seem to have a connection with the psychopath in custody, you blasted me into a wall, and to top it off you don't seem to trust anyone who your working with," Steve lists off his reasons as to why i would be untrustworthy.

"You wanna know why I don't trust shield, why I blasted you into a wall when you grabbed me?" The anger is dripping off my soft- spoken voice.

"You know, yeah, please tell me what could make someone so young so jaded," He yells back.

"I was six, at least I think, when I became what shield classifies as a 084, an object of unknown origin .I crashed to the ground in some kinda ship, and shield came to investigate the crash. Officially, everyone who had anything to do with the operation, said there was no life found out the scene. Unofficially, shield had a lab, in which it was conducting experiments on what they deemed powered people, set up in Afghanistan. They brought me there, then they tortured me. They took my blood, they cut me open, and once they realized i healed incredibly fast, they beat me to see how far i could go before my body couldn't take anymore. They cut off my finger to see if it would grow back, I guess I should consider myself lucky they decided to re-attach it," I say.

Anger and sadness fill me, a lump in my throat forms, and I can feel tears sting my eyes. It's a kinda trauma that never goes away. The pain I felt, day in, day out. If it wasn't for Eric, I don't know if I could've even survived. He was my life line, my rock, and he was only two years older.

Steve looks down, Guilt fills his eyes as his face becomes soft, "I'm sorry, no one should have to go through that."

"That wasn't the worst of it," All that was physical, survivable, "See, these powers, they didn't show up till three years into this whole ordeal. One day, they took my friend, another prisoner, and the only person that mattered to me, and they didn't bring him back. Then they came for me and i thought, 'well this is it, this where I die.' So i fought back, I kicked and screamed and thrashed as much as I could, through all the pain. One of the guards was about to hit me, and I closed my eyes and braced myself, but then something strange happened. There was a loud 'bam!' and then nothing. I opened my eyes, and was surrounded by the ruins of that prison, and the corpse of everyone there, even the prisoners. Shield didn't just torture me, they turned me into a killer."

"How'd you end up with Stark?" Rogers asks, desperate to avoid silence.

"I was in the middle of the desert with nothing, and then like a light from the heavens, this man comes and rescues me," I say, starting the story of how I met Dad.

"Stark." Rogers says.

"No, not yet, The man who saved me was Ho Yinsen, a kind doctor from Gulmira. He said I reminded him of his daughter, who died in a terrorist attack. The terrorists, the Ten Rings, came back for him, they needed a skilled surgeon. I assume they brought me along as some kind of leverage, instead of just killing me. About a year later, Stark turns up, they wanted him to build some weapon for them. Instead we built the prototype for the iron man suit, and my gloves," I say, showing him my hands.

"Then what happened?"

"We escaped, Tony became Iron Man and stopped selling weapons, he wanted to make the most of his second chance. When we were being held captive, he promised to take care of me, and he made good on that promise. He legally adopted me, shield helped the whole thing go through, saying they were under 'new management' and were horrified by the remains of the Afghan lab."

"And Yinsen?"

"Yinsen… was reunited with is daughter." I say.

my chest tightens painfully, and the tears that I had held in my eyes came running down. I quickly wipe them away. I don't like looking week, especially in front of Rogers.

"So yeah, Rogers, I don't trust Shield and I'm not the best at trusting others. That doesn't mean I don't want to stop whatever war Loki wants to rage. So, I'll ask you again, where are we going?'

He looks down, shaking his head to himself, before saying, "To find out what Furry really had in store for the Cube."

"And lee," He says.

"Yeah?"

"Call me Steve. I mean it this time."

"I think I like Cap better, if you don't mind?"

"Not at all," he says, "not at all."


	7. Eric-Attack on the Helicarrier

Weapons. What Fury had in store for the Cubes was Weapons. Cap and I were heading back to the lab. As we walk through the corridor we run into Eric. Looking at Cap and Eric side by side, I can see the relation. The eyes, the hair, the jaw line, and the V-shaped back, that kinda looks like the shape of an upside-down dorito. The skin tone and high cheekbones, that was all from his mom She was half Native-American and looked it.

"Hey, Lee, I wanted to talk," Eric says.

"Now might not be the best time," I reply, subtly tilting my head at Cap.

"No, it's fine," Cap says, motioning me to go off with Eric.

"Okay," I say.

Cap walks towards the lab, While we take a turn towards the bridge. Walking in this direction, I see Romanoff above us, talking to Loki, but I just ignore it. I'm starting to thing coming here was a horrible idea. At the bridge we lean over the rails, watching everyone working, and that one guy playing Galaga

"So that's the man half of me comes from," Eric jokes.

"Hey at least you're not as righteous," I reply, " so what'd you want to talk about?"

"Anything really, I just, I just can't stand being so far from you. I know it's ridiculous-,"

"No it's not. No one else understands, and it's lonely," I say, giving him a hug.

"I was offered early admissions to a college in New York City," He says.

"Really?" I ask, I mean I know he's smart but after missing 14 years of traditional education, early admissions is weird, to say the least.

"It through the Stark Discovery Program."

"You applied? You should've told me."

"I didn't need your help getting in. Officially, I was schooled by shield, so I already have enough credits, and you know, I'm also pretty smart. I'm a pretty good mechanic for all this tech, I figure, in a few years, I could start designing my own stuff."

"Well I'll back you, 100%," I happily say.

"And what would I do without you," He laughs.

Without him I'd be lost, probably dead. I wonder if it's the same for him. I have to think it is. When he was on his 'destroy shield' rampage, he stopped everything and headed for Stark Industries HQ when he saw me on T.V., about two years after I was adopted. I was able to calm him down, assure him I wasn't being used, or held captive. Then, once he was in custody, he refused to talk to anyone but me.

"Probably utter lost," I respond jokingly.

Without warning, The ship shakes, throwing me off balance. Eric uses his gravitational power to pull me back into place. A influx of people enter the bridge, fury included.

"What the hell was that?" Eric asks.

"I don't know. You should go find your mom."

"I'm not gonna leave you alone!"

"I'll be fine, You know that." I say. Pushing him away, "go find her."

"Okay," He says, heading off, "Go find Tony, immediately, I don't want you to be alone!"

I head back towards the lab. Running through the hull, I get flung backwards by something green. It looks like the big guy has come out to play. I get up, slightly dizzy, and see him heading for two random shield agents. I shoot energy at the hulk, watching him slide left of his targets. He didn't seem to happy at this, turning around and running towards me. As he rushes me, I slide past his legs and kick him in the back of his shin. He reorients himself, and swings his giant fist at me, throwing me across the room. Without thinking, I blast him against the wall, then scramble off the floor and run as far in the opposite direction as possible.

I run through the ship, making it to the lab. The room is empty, and the scepter left unguarded. I make my way to it, before I feel turbulence and the feeling of dropping. It stops quickly, too quickly. I can only assume Eric is using his abilities, keeping the rest of us off the ground. I grab the table for stability.

"Why do you have to be here?" I turn around to see Loki in the doorway.

"I'm not the one who shouldn't be here," I respond spitefully.

"You're bleeding," He says, ignoring the whole context of our situation.

"A gift from the big green guy," I snarl.

"Please, let's not fight. After this ends, I'll take you home. You can take your rightful place as heir to Enternus, I'll rule the earth, and no one will ever hurt you again," he says.

"My mother, would she want this?" I ask, "All this death and destruction."

"She was never the type to court war, but she saw when it was necessary."

"Does this really seem necessary to you?" I ask, grabbing the scepter from the table, Loki blocking the door.

"You're still young, you don't understand."

"I'm old enough to understand murder."

These humans, they torture you, hurt you, and yet you stand by them, defend them, protect them." He says, his brow furrowed in anger and sadness.

"Yes some humans are cruel and horrible, but most aren't, most are still growing and learning, bettering themselves, and some already are better. Some take complete strangers in, with opening and trusting arms, just because they need help. So yes, I will defend them." I state confidently, unyielding to his hate.

"You are more like your mother than you know," Loki says, approaching me, " My little moon, I'm so sorry it has to be this way."

He hits his palm to my forehead, and it's like an explosion. Memories I long forgot coming back. Days in a garden, school lessons, dinners. Loki and I playing hide and seek, and using his illusions to hide. Him putting me to bed, and my mother joining him at the last minute, calling me her "Little sun." Then the crash, my mom holding me tightly as a huge ship comes into view, crashing on earth, trapped under the weight of the ship.

When I come to, Loki is gone, as well as the scepter. I'm trapped under fallen debris from the lab. My left arm is the only thing movable and I can feel the sharpness of a broken piece of metal scraping my skin, I'm just barely able to grab my phone out of my pocket. I dial Dad, he picks up immediately.

"Lee, thank god you're okay. Where are you?" He rushes out, sighing in relief.

"If in the lab. I need some help. I'm trapped under a lot of debris, like three-out of four limbs trapped," I reply.

Within a minute Cap, Dad, and Eric are standing over me. If I'm being honest, it's slightly embarrassing, being caught so vulnerable.

"What happened?" Cap says, carefully starting to shift the metal.

"Loki came for the scepter, and he got to me," I reply.

"I'll kill that SOB," Eric mumbles as he moves a bit more of the metal.

Both of them are being gentle, Eric isn't using his powers. They know if they move something the wrong way I could break a bone or end up with metal in my chest.

"Dad?" I ask, seeing him conspicuously absent.

"Lee, why didn't you tell me?' He says, I look as far to my right as possible to see him holding up a screen. From the mirror Image i can see the DNA test.

"Because it doesn't matter. Hell, i wish I didn't know- ugh," I moan out, Eric having moved a piece of metal, causing it to dig into my leg.

"What didn't you tell him?" Cap asks.

"That her and Reindeer Games share genetic material." Dad says, pissed off.

"Shit," Eric says, "and he still tried to kill you."

"No, he just, he gave me back some memories and knocked me out in the process," I respond.

"I wouldn't trust anything that guy showed you," Cap says, "He's just manipulating you."

"No, these were real, she was real," I whisper.

Dad pulls my shoulders, and sets me free of the debris. I lean against the table, breathing heavily. He sits down next to me. Eric and Cap have the good sense to back away from the scene that's about to play out.

"I should've told you, but i was scared," I admit.

"Of what?" He asks, confused.

"I don't know, that it would change things. That it would hammer in the idea that I wasn't really your daughter. That you would stop… or realize you never…" My voice shakes, and a tear runs down my face. I wipe it with my blood stained shirt.

"Ophelia, the day I met you, I thought it was the worst day of my life. I mean I had just been kidnapped," Dad says, in his flippant way.

"And you had to have surgery in one of the most unsanitary conditions in the world," I add in.

"Yeah, the point is, I was wrong. It was one of the best things that ever happened to me, because i met you. I promised I would protect you, but it became so much more. You're my daughter, no matter what you will always be my daughter, and I will always love you." He says, more serious than I've ever heard him.

He pulls me into a hug, and I reciprocate. My phone goes off, interrupting the moment. I look down to see a message from Fury, 'meet in the bridge'.


	8. This Isn't Love

Coulson was dead. Loki had killed him. We headed into New York, Dad flew in through his suit, and i followed behind him. He lands on his platform, and Jarvis starts to undo his suit. Loki watches him as he heads inside. I took the less obvious route of the elevators and stairs, watching the conversation from the doorway to the next room.

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity," Loki says, laughing.

"Actually, I'm planning to threaten you," Dad responds

"You should have left your armour on for that."

"Yeah. It's seen a bit of mileage, and you've got the glow stick of destiny. Would you like a drink?" Dad heads behind the bar, putting on his armor identifying bracelets.

"Stalling me won't change anything," Loki says, "Stark, I owe a great debt to you, you protect my daughter, and for that I'll give you the opportunity to leave, and live the rest of your life unbothered."

"Yeah, sorry can't do that. Lee would probably kill me if i did that." Dad says, and he's right.

"Here name is Eydis, thats the name her mother gave her," Loki yells angrily.

"Well I had to call her something. Everyone else just called her 315, even Yinsen," Dad replies, "And no, not stalling. Threatening. No drink? Are you sure? I'm having one."

"The Chitauri are coming. Nothing will change that. What have I to fear?"

"The Avengers. That's what we call ourselves. We're sort of like a team. "Earth's mightiest heroes"-type thing."

"yes, I've met them."

"Yeah. It takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one. But let's do a head count, here. Your brother, the demigod, a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend. A man with breathtaking anger-management issues, a couple of master assassins, and you, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them."

"That was the plan."

"Not a great plan. When they come, and they will, they'll come for you."

" have an army."

"We have a Hulk."

"I thought the beast had wandered off."

"You're missing the point. There is no throne. There is no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damn well sure we'll avenge it."

"How will your friends have time for me when they are so busy fighting you?" Loki says, taking the scepter and tapping Dad's chest. The arc reactor works as a barricade, protecting him, and confusing Loki, "This usually works."

Well, performance issues, it's not uncommon. One out of five…," Dad says. Loki tired of the conversation grabs Dad's face, "Jarvis, anytime now."

"You will all fall before me."

"Deploy! Deploy!" Dad screams as he's thrown out the window.

Just like that, I watch the moc 7 suit fly out the window and chase after him. I hope everything goes according to plan. If it doesn't then he goes splat on the sidewalk.

That doesn't seem to be the case though, as he flies back up "And there's one other person you pissed off. His name was Phil," He says, shooting loki backwards.

Of course, not to leave me unprotected,a smaller, more thinly armored suit comes flying out as well. It seems to be

registered to find my gloves. Which is a smart move.

I walk past Loki and look out the window. I watch the tesseract open up a giant wormhole, and out come the chitauri and the biggest fucking monster I've ever scene. This here, this is the true definition of madness.

"It's too late.I've won," Loki says, walking up behind me, "join me."

"You really are batshit crazy if you think after all of this, after Phil Coulson, that I will ever want to be by your side."

"Eydis…," He whispers, reaching out.

"Don't say my name as if it means something. I am sorry you lost us. I wouldn't wish that pain on anybody, but you have used and abuse my name, her name, and for what, revenge?"

"I love you, all I want now, is to protect you from Odin, from Thanos."

"This Isn't love. This is the madness."

"You don't know madness, not as I know it. I lost my family in a instant, my father let it happen, I search for years, and when i finally find, you don't even recognize me," He yells, anger and sadness mixing in his voice.

"You are a lost and broken man, even with the small memories that I've gotten back, I wouldn't recognize the man in front of me.

He reaches out to me but I back away, I jump out the window, flying off, joining the fight he was so desperate to start.


	9. The Battle of New York

The Chitauri were attacking the Avengers and I were doing all we could to help. We closed off the streets closest to the attack, we took out a good two of those leviathans, and we were trying our best to limit the amount of chitauri entering the city. Eric used his ability to drag down any Chitauri aircraft he could. I used my powers here and there, but the suit was safer all in all.

One on them rushed me and i grab his gun. Kicking him in the chest, he lets go and stumble back. I doge flying debris and roll on the ground. Once i get back up I shoot a Chitauri, and turn around, shooting a second one. This doesn't work in my favor as a whole brigade surrounds me.I was, for the first time in a long time, truly letting my powers free. I let out a blast of energy, it sends back all the Chitauri, leaving only burnt husks.

I don't realize it till it's too late. A levithan comes by, knocking down the building directly ver me. Before i can even think I see a flash of blue that matches the color of the tesseract. In half a second I go from almost dying, to being next to Steve and Eric, fighting of Chitauri soldiers.

"Nice of you to join us," Cap say.

I'm about to respond when I get hit in the face by a Chitauri. All my attention goes back to the fight. A kick here, a shot there, but they keep coming, one after the other.

"We need to close the portal," I say, breathing heavily, "Not that I can't do this all day, but…"

"You know, I don't want to force your hand, but those 'impressive things' Coulson was talking about could come in handy about now," Steve says.

"It's not exactly specialized. You could get caught in the crossfire."

"I can deal with that," Eric says.

"Seriously?" I reply.

"How do you think i survived the first time. Enough force going the opposite direction, and nothing gets through."

"Well on your mark then," I say.

"Now," He yells, grabbing Cap and pulling him back.

Once again, I let out a blast of energy. I'd be easier if I took off my gloves, but i won't risk that. This time the circumference was much bigger, at least two street blocks. Just like that all the Chitauri in the area were ash, or close to it. I take a step back, sitting on a flipped car.

"My god," Cap says, Looking around.

"See, told you I was stronger than I looked," I say, a small laugh coming out.

"I can close it. Can anybody copy? I can shut the portal down," I hear Romanoff's voice come in over the intercom.

"Do it!" Cap yells.

"No, wait!" Dad's voice comes through.

"Stark, these things are still coming," Cap replies, all three of us back to fighting.

"I got a nuke coming 's gonna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it."

"Dad, you can't be serious."

"Stark, you know that's a one-way trip," Cap says.

Dad doesn't respond. I watch as he flies straight up, a carrying that nuke with him. It's obvious it hits when all the Chitauri stop moving, becoming lifeless. Still, I don't see Dad coming back in through the wormhole and my heart stops.

"come on, Stark," Romanoff says.

Come on, please. This can't be the end. Not after the Ten Rings, or Armie Hammer and Whiplash. After everything we've been through, this can't be the end.

"Close it," Cap says solemnly.

"Don't you dare Natasha," I say, not bothering to hide my worry, "Don't you dare."

But she does, and the giant worm hole starts to close. Right before it does something falls through, Please god please.

Yes! Yes, Dad makes it through.

"Son of a gun," Cap says, in awe.

"He's not slowing down," Thor says

Worry fills me again, Then I see Hulk. He Jumps up and catches Dad, keeping him from crashing to the ground. We run to the two of them, and Thor throws off Dad's helmet. It doesn't look like he's can't be it, it, it can't.

I'm on the verge of tears now when Hulk screams an ear shattering-scream. Dad bursts up at this, taking in a deep breath he rushes out, "What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me."

"We won," Cap says, breathing a sigh of relief.

"All right, yay! Hurray. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I want to try it," Dad says.

"It's middle eastern and Mediterranean food, Dad," I say, laughing.

"Oh, still want to try it," Dad responds.

"We're not finished yet," Thor says, looking at Stark Tower.

"And then shawarma after," Dad replies, getting up.

We make it to the top of the tower, which takes more energy then one would think. We all might look cool as we converge on loki, but i really just want to take a long nap.

"If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now," Loki says.

We wait for shield to come by, to detain him. It feels like hours, though in reality it's closer to thirty minutes. After that we seriously go out, and eat shawarma. Its kinda awkward, just sitting there eating as the employee sweeps up food. It tastes good though. It tastes good, and we won.


	10. Epilogue

We all see Loki and Thor as they were off to Asgard, Before they leave, I go to talk to them, well to Thor, Loki was currently unable to talk, considering he had a gag in his mouth.

"What are my grandparents like?" I ask Thor.

"Mother absolutely adored you. She would love to see you again. Unfortunately, this will be they only trip between Asgard and Earth until the Bifrost is rebuilt." Thor replies.

"And Odin," I say.

Looking to Loki, I see his eyes widen. He looks as if I'm about to be murdered. I thought he was just lying, twisting my perception of Odin and Asgard. Now, now i'm not so sure.

"Father, he never trusted your mother's power, I doubt he trust yours. He's done a lot that he regrets, I'm sure how he treated you was one of them," Thor explains.

"Then when they Bifrost is rebuilt, I'd love to properly meet them. Although, I can't promise I'll be the most respectful," I joke.

Loki laughs, causing a confused look from almost everyone but Thor.

"Oh, it is nothing. Just, your mother said the same thing, when we first met her," Thor reveals.

"Hmh," i respond, "Well, goodbye, uncle."

"Yes, Eydis, goodbye."

He grabs one end of the tesseract, and Loki grabs the other. The tesseract flares up, and they're gone. Far, far, away.


	11. AN 2

I Rewrote the sequel to Stark's daughter. It's called Loki's daughter if you want to check it out.


End file.
